The prior art has provided various ways for shipping and storing two components in a compartmented container which components are to be mixed prior to use. Such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,577; 3,464,414; 3,684,136; 3,715,189; and 3,951,387. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,189 further discloses such a container in which the inner container is smaller in diameter and coaxial with the outer container and a piston in the inner container expels the fluid from the inner container into the outer container for mixing. However, that container provides no means for mixing the contents and space must be left for mixing the fluids by shaking the container. This is disadvantageous since wasted space must be shipped and stored and since, especially with larger quantities of fluids, mixing is not easily accomplished by shaking the container.